Washers and dryers are frequently used appliances in most homes. Quite often, such appliances are confined within limited spaces. Yet a plurality of accessories is used with washers and dryers. Accessories such as treatments, detergents, and anti-static items are well understood examples. With typically cylindrical drums, much space within a washer and a dryer case is wasted. Another concern regarding such appliances is an energy waste regarding significant inertial forces generated by a rotation of wet items within these appliances. Typically, some form of a braking is used to slow and stop the appliances and the inertial forces are wasted. Another issue in laundry areas containing such named appliances is water overflow. A host of floor and floor coverings have been damaged and ruined by appliance water overflow. Still another concern for many is a need for top access to avoid a person having to bend to load and retrieve clothes. The present top access clothes dryer with motor-generator and catch pan provides solutions to these needs, issues and concerns with the ergonomically friendly top access, with storage readily available within the top access, with an ability to harvest formerly wasted energy, and with a pumped catch pan that is selectively sized to include a space for an additional appliance.